


[Podfic] A Truth that Nobody Would Ever Hear (the Lonely Ghosts remix) by arcadenemesis

by taikodragon



Series: The Lonely Ghosts Remix [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron) just trying to cope, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Separations, Shiro (Voltron) in the Astral Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: There's a fear in you, worse than what you felt on Earth with the words "pilot error" rattling in your brain. In your most vulnerable moments, you almost think he's truly gone. But you always manage to wrench yourself back from that ledge. Because you can't fall prey to that thought, or it's over.Because if there is no Shiro, there is no universe to save.Keith hears a lost voice that might not just be his imagination.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Lonely Ghosts Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] A Truth that Nobody Would Ever Hear (the Lonely Ghosts remix) by arcadenemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Truth that Nobody Would Ever Hear (the Lonely Ghosts remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127902) by [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis). 



> Thank you to [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/fRDK8xT)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/lEtlOzG4khA)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [12.3mb/0:13:15]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0o3x8oezskiqoh/A_Truth_that_Nobody_Would_Ever_Hear_by_arcadenemesis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [12.3mb/0:13:15]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HIo3m1ZB29iTa0ZGR3MmEMfL0FDNZ9-J)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
